


Buy me a drink

by Sunsini



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, 亲情向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsini/pseuds/Sunsini
Summary: 背景是与汉克敌对关系后汉克已经自杀的那条线，致郁，请谨慎阅读。





	Buy me a drink

No Androids allowed.  
仿生人禁止入内。

RK800挑起了眉毛，熟视无睹地拧开了酒吧的门。酒保向他投去警惕的目光——仿生人从不打破他们自己的程序，即为遵守他们的人类主人立下的所有规矩，包括“仿生人禁止入内”。但是RK800是原型机，他可以使用无数仍在调试中的程序与模拟模块，无限接近真正复杂得连人类本身都难以完全理解的最真实的人性；对他来说，程序、代码、甚至规矩本身，存在的意义就是为了被他打破、测试、梳理，以便让更加完美、完整、无懈可击的程序、代码、规矩取而代之。

他扫描了所有人的面部信息，找到了他需要的那个人——对方一如既往地无视着他。至少在他们因为某件事情吵起来之前，汉克·安德森对他的态度不会有变化。而他们总是会——也永远都会——因为某件事情争吵、大喊大叫、甚至拔出枪来，不管那是一件多么微不足道的小事。

当然，使用枪械的人仅限汉克。康纳冷静地想。他没有佩戴武器的权力，因此汉克·安德森可以随心所欲地用子弹打爆他的脑袋。转天他又会带着完整的、被杀时的记忆和这位副队长微笑着打招呼，收获对方气急败坏的叫骂声。

“安德森副队长。”他说，微微弯下腰，将头凑到无视他的人类的鼻子低下，直到汉克·安德森不情不愿地抬起眼来看着他。

“你又要倒掉我的酒吗？”

“那是个挺有用的方法，它让你站起来工作了，不是吗，副队长？”

汉克瞥了他一眼。

“我猜是吧。地球是圆的，无论如何，你最后总会走到同一个地方。”汉克从鼻子里哼出一口气来，“让我猜猜，你甚至没去过现场，对吧？”

康纳歪了歪头。

“我不觉得有去现场的必要。”他说，“我看过从现场提取的资料，一切都与我所知的信息吻合。我只需向模控生命提交申请，让我的记忆文档作为能够证明副队长你是自杀身亡的证据，正式转交给警局——”

“混蛋。”他听到汉克在拿起酒杯前小声说了一句。

康纳眨了眨眼睛。

“你以为死亡是什么？”过了一会儿，汉克突然问，他轻咳一声，清了清嗓子，“我不会在第二天早上突然从棺材里蹦出来，跑去我认识的人面前活蹦乱跳的，让他们反胃到想一枪崩了我。”

“我明白。”康纳说，汉克·安德森就是这么想的，所以汉克·安德森就是这么做的，一枪崩了上一台RK800——反胃，他可能永远无法真真正正了解这种感受，毕竟他既不需要进食，也不用担心消化问题。

他可能还需要纠正一下汉克所说的“棺材”。对RK800报废机体的正确处理方式十分复杂，因为装载了大量还在实验中的功能、不能让这些不完善的机能流向市场，对于一台已报废的RK800，模控生命连一个螺丝都不会留下。

“你明白？你他妈什么都不明白！”

他的话似乎激怒了这位副队长；汉克转过头来，恶狠狠地盯着他的胸口。康纳也低下头，看到自己胸前逐渐浮现出一个弹孔；部分蓝血涌了出来，将弹孔周围的布料染成了蓝色。

——但仅此而已。没有更大的损伤。因为这是他计算过的。

对了，屋顶。为了狙击异常仿生人的首领。

“根据当时的情况，这是最合适的选择。”他说，“以最低的损坏程度清除阻止我完成任务的障碍。至于受损的配件，只要在14个小时内返回模控生命，我就能在强制关机前得到维修——”

“所以你就决定朝着自己的胸口开一枪？”汉克不可置信地说，“康纳，每次你——我看着那些该死的仿生人把你的残骸收进一个袋子里，放到开往模控生命的车上——而你他妈连我自杀的现场都不愿意去看一眼？”

“在大概20个版本以前，回收上一台康纳原型机是下一台康纳原型机的工作，这样可以减少处理报废机体时的意外性。”

汉克看着他，止不住地摇头——或许对人类来说，同一个人回收自己的尸体的场面过于怪异且恐怖了，康纳想。他以为一位优秀警官的心理素质应该早就不会对这种程度的事实产生动摇了，但——也许汉克·安德森的私人问题、乱七八糟的心理状态、以及每况愈下的身体状况削弱了他的承受能力。

你不适合做警官。康纳想，但并没有说出来。你更适合——更适合——

更适合什么？退休在家？不，汉克·安德森仍旧认为自己对人类社会有着责任，因此汉克·安德森只有——也只会有——一个适合呆着的地方。

汉克·安德森更适合做一具尸体，因为现在的社会没有他的容身之所；因为他坚持的老牌作风只会让自己变得伤痕累累、千疮百孔——康纳想。

RK800不知道自己为什么要想这个。

他做了个注释，让自己过些日子再回来查看这个可能是程序错误的问题；而汉克已经自顾自地说了下去。

“你们这些怪胎，被子弹打中也不会停下——老天，你们甚至连眼睛都不会眨一下。你们到底把生命当成什么？！”

“仿生人没有生命，也不会死。”康纳说，“我的程序可以模拟人类对待生命的惋惜态度，但我想你更希望知道我的真实想法，副队长。”

汉克瞪着他——气愤，但又比那复杂。仿佛他的处理分析能力突然之间不够用了一样——总是汉克。只有汉克。每一次汉克在场的时候，他都有这种感受。

或许这也是汉克·安德森死后，他没由来地感觉自己的各方面机能提升了不少的原因。他不会再犹豫，不会再将过多的资源放在毫无结果的思考上；对机器来说，最重要的就是性能，因此必须做出必要的牺牲。

“如果你真的不在乎，你就不必对我说实话。”汉克说，自嘲似的笑了起来，“你不必迁就我，希望我能为调查出一份力，希望我能好好工作——因为，康纳，让你和你的任务见鬼去吧！你真的知道接下来会发生什么吗？在仿生人革命失败的那一瞬间，他们就会把你拉回实验室，做更多的测试——”

“那是我被制造出来的意义。”

“那是你活着的意义吗？”

“我想你有误解，副队长，我并没有——”

活着。

我并不是活着的。

他至少清清楚楚地明白这一点，和那些异常仿生人不同。

“如果我不能通过最新的性能测试，059——也就是我——会报废，我的记忆模块会由新的机体继承。”

他陈述事实的样子甚至比他自己想象的还要冷静。

——在汉克·安德森扣动扳机的时候，他也是冷静的吗？

RK800愣住了。

他曾构思过汉克·安德森自杀时的场景——用来消磨时光，再加上仿生人思考的速度永远比人类快上几百甚至几千倍，这样的时光多得是——但他现在不得不将它们一个个推翻。

是的，那时的汉克·安德森会在酒精作用下哭泣、喊叫、唱歌，他握着枪的手会颤抖，他的视线会变得模糊，但他是——

他是冷静的。在酒精这剂止痛药彻底发挥作用时——又或者，再也无法对深不见底的痛苦产生缓解的作用时——汉克·安德森是冷静的。就像现在的他一样。没有情感的机器站在原地，看着人类走过生命的圆弧、又遍体鳞伤地回到了冷漠的原点。

绝望是最平淡的感情。汉克·安德森——令人苦恼的、毫无理由的、任性而又备受指责的——自说自话地将希望寄托在了他的身上。

而他现在才意识到，这种希望是互相的。

这是汉克·安德森出现在这里的唯一原因。

“康纳，你该醒醒了。”老警察说，推开了自己面前的酒杯，站了起来。

“副队长，我不——”

“你在做梦，该死的机器。”汉克·安德森，永远都是那个优秀的警探，怎么可能没有推测出这一点，“你们这种——东西——不应该做梦，除非……”

“除非模拟人类情感的模块认定这样的行为是必须的。”康纳说，额上的LED黄灯因为正在审查自身状态而快速旋转着，“副队长，我想……我想我的机能不足以通过最新的程序测试。我十分肯定我就要报废了。我——”

“你要死了，小混蛋。”

我不会死，他想，因为我没有活过。

他没有纠正汉克的说法。人类警探推开他，跌跌撞撞朝着空无一物的雨夜走去。

康纳低头看着带有手印的玻璃杯，然后又抬起头，因为不断落在传感器上的雨水眨了眨眼睛。

No Androids allowed.  
仿生人禁止入内。

RK800挑起了眉毛，熟视无睹地拧开了酒吧的门。酒保向他投去——

 

 

他们停留在了这间酒吧里，永远也不会向前延伸了。


End file.
